1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a communication apparatus that is capable of managing communication charges.
2. Description of the Related Art
A roaming service for communication between neighboring zones has been achieved in roaming radio communications systems [the PDC (Personal Digital Cellular) system, PHS (Personal Handyphone System) and GSM (Global System for Mobile communications)]. However, a roaming service on a world-wide scale has not yet been implemented.
A radio communication system capable of roaming on a world-wide scale has recently been developed and is referred to as “IMT 2000” [FPLMTS (Future Public Land Mobile Telecommunication Systems)].
A radio terminal apparatus is now available having a function for storing and managing the communication history of the apparatus by using a caller number. By means such as a service for giving notification of the caller number, it is possible to specify a communicating party on the side of the radio terminal apparatus.
However, the communication-history management function of the conventional radio terminal apparatus is considered to be an extension of the application of the communication-history management function used by a wired terminal apparatus. The main purpose of this function, therefore, is to manage when and with whom communication took place. In other words, no improvement in the management of the communication history of the radio terminal apparatus is provided. Accordingly, the calculation of a communication charge from communication-history information that is possible with a wired terminal apparatus is not possible with a radio (wireless) terminal apparatus.
Information for the purpose of recognizing a communication route (a connecting network intervening between communicating parties) is merely an additional dial number entered when a call is originated. More specifically, in a case where selection of a connecting network is left up to the radio network or a case where a response is made to a collect call, the connecting network cannot be recognized at the radio terminal apparatus. As a result, communication begins without the user of the radio terminal knowing how much the charge will be over a fixed period of time. This can lead to one being billed later for an unexpectedly high communication fee.